Mortal Koncert
by TheGreatestStoryTellerSinceGod
Summary: Scorpion gose to a Gwen Stefani concert, but things get real when his arch nemisis shows up to the same concert... Sub Zero!


Mortal Koncert

It was a rainy ass evening. Scorpion sat at his computer and hit purchase. 5 hours later a package arived. Scorpion had been waiting forever. The mailman left the package on Hell's doorstep. Scorpion opended the door and shot out his hand spear, penetrating the box.

GET OVER HERE! He yelled as the box came flying back it hit Scorpion in the face.

MY ebay tickets! Scorpion tried to contain his rage and not burn the box to death. Inside was his Gwen Stafani tickets.

With the consert soon approching ScOrpion made a quick stop at his wifes grave. He placed a Gwen Stafani ticket on her grave because she couldn't go. Scorpion then used his Hellfire to line cut everyone waiting to enter the consert. The man taking the tickets looked at scorpion with shock.

You cant be on fire during the consert Sir!

Scorpion replied I wont bitch.

Then ticket man took ticket and let Scorpion through. Once inside there was a mob of people. Scorpion lied and used his Hellfire to get the good seats. If scorpion wasn't moarning his dead wife, hemprobably would have married Gwen Stafani, because his love for her music was ignormus! The show was starting as smoke rolled out around the stage. People were yelling and screaming and loosing their control if there blatters.

Then Gwen appeared. She was wearing a red shirt with slits cut out of it that said "Fuck You" in black glitter with a white tank top underneath. Her pants were of leather and she had the cheetah heels. She began her concert by thanking everyone for coming out. Then she opened her mouth and an amazing sound danced out. The crowd started to dance while Gwen was killin it on stage.

 ** _The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason_**  
 ** _But your love keeps on coming like a thunder bolt_**  
 ** _Come here a little closer_**  
 ** _Cause I wanna see you baby real close up_**

 ** _You got me feelin' hella good_**  
 ** _So let's just keep on dancin'_**  
 ** _You hold me like you should_**  
 ** _So I'm gonna keep on dancin_**

Scorpion felt hella good so he kept on dancin. Then he saw a sight that made him more angry then that time Marvel ripped off his image with that Ghost Rider movie. One row directly in front of him was Sub Zero. Now Scorpion was fellin not hella good anymore. Sub Zero ruined the whole mood with his presence. Scorpion knew Sub Zero had stolen his dead wife's ticket.

HOW DARE YOU YOU ICEY DICK

Sub Zero replied. Your wife is dead and cant hear Gwen Stefani. But I'm is a living being with ears and can enjoy gwen stefani.

Gwen started singing No Doubt song.

OH MY GOD THIS IS MY JAM! sub Zero yelled. He ran to the front below the stage and began a moshpit. He also took the time to notice Gwen's cute shoes. They were cheetah print. Gwen looked down and proclaimed "You wont be doing that Satan dance at my concert"! She lept off the stage and punched Sub Zero all in his face FATALITY. The concert was now at an intermission. Scorpion wanted an over priced hot dog so he headed to food stands. The line was huge and people were complaining that the food was all cold. Scorpion had no time for this shit, so he got behind the counter and began torching hot dogs. Sub Zero was now punched into Noob Saibot. Svorpion sees him and yells GET OVER HERE! Noob did several back flips and landed in one of his portals in mid air and portal let out landed in the hot dog stand. Noob watches Scorpion and says "I watched Ermac cook Spanish food once" and began making people ice cream.

Scorpion cooked the food and Noob used his portals to make the hot dog go from the pan into his bun. An announcement came on the loudest speaker and announced Gwen was returning to the stage. Scorpion punched Noob in the boob. He didn't see it coming.

"That will keep him busy for a while" Scorpion smirked as he ran to the concert stage. Then Gwen introduced a guest singer. Her name was Melody-Lisa. Scorpion no longer mourned his wife because, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen sinse his dead wife. Melody-Lisa had the lips of Angelina Jolie, Halle Berry's eyes, Beyonce's legs, Kim Kardashian's right butt cheeck, Iggy Azalea's left butt cheeck, Katy Perry's boobs, and Megan Fox's weird thumb. Her voice sounded like Christina Agularia, Amy Lee, and Shakira all at once.

Melody-Lisa sings a cover of Haddaway's What Is Baby Don't Hurt Me. People were waving phones, lighters, and lighting candles. Scorpion lite himself oh fire and the guy next to him, picked him up and waved him like a banner. Then she walks off stage after giving an amazing performance.

Gwen praised her as the greatest human being of all time. Then Gwen sang more.

 _ **I can't wait to go back and do Japan**_  
 _ **Get me lots of brand new fans**_  
 _ **Osaka, Tokyo, you Harajuku girls**_  
 _ **Damn, you've got some wicked style**_

 _ **Go, look at your watch now**_  
 _ **You're still a super hot female**_  
 _ **You got your million dollar contract**_  
 _ **And they're all waiting for your hot track**_

 _ **What you waiting**_  
 _ **What you waiting**_  
 _ **What you waiting**_  
 _ **What you waiting**_  
 _ **What you waiting for?**_

Scorpion looked at his watch and decided to go back to Japan and wait for Gwen Stafani's next consert. As he walked away he heard a yell.

"HEY" Gwen yelled. She through Scorpion a tee-shirt. Scorpion caught it and unraveled it. It was a yellow shirt that read "Fuck You" in black glitter. Scorpion smiled, showing it off waring it over his clothes as he passed by all of the jealous other fans. Best money ever spent on Ebay, he thought to himself. Scorpion went to his wife's grave and stretched the shirt over her tomb stone and smiled.

The End.

I do not own Mortal Kombat, ebay, or Gwen Stefani.


End file.
